Abosolute Magnitude
by birthdaychat
Summary: They've both been falling down their entire lives, but now that they've met each other they can be each other's balloons. They can float all the way up, up, up. Shameless romance. NaruHina.
1. Of wishing

_Absolute Magnitude _

_._

**Summary: He's been falling his entire life. So has she. But maybe together they can be each other's balloons. Shameless romance. NaruHina. **

_. _

_Poem_ **one **

She's there, sitting on the front porch.

Hair blowing in the wind. Eyes that light up like the moon.

You stare at her. _Again_. She glances in your direction.

Quickly looking away, picking up a rock.

You feel awkward, shy. You're never **shy**.

But with her, you are. Because her opinion seems to matter.

It matters a lot.

You take a step forward-_no_-quickly take two back.

Throat's too tight. Chest too painful. Why are your cheeks **warm**?

She does that to you.

Swallow. Breathe. _Relax_.

You can do this. Why? You're Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, future hero of Konoha, future...

rejectee.

It's too hard. You...you can't do it.

Walking away, pretending to promise yourself that you'll do it tomorrow.

You _know_ you won't. Throw the rock away, glance back.

She's still sitting there, waiting.

Waiting for **what**?

* * *

_Poem _**Two **

He comes every day (_morning _and **night**)

But he doesn't say hi, but you're not surprised.

No one would want to say hello to _you. _

Yet, he doesn't seem like all the others.

He's different.

Like a star he shines. Glows. **Breathtaking. **

You want to talk him (oh, how badly you do), but you can't.

It _hurts _inside when you imagine talking to him, getting closer to him...

letting him in.

Because even if he's all like the others (and you **know **he is), there's the fear.

The tiny crawling fear that gnaws at your heart, chews it up, and spits out any confidence you ever had.

Stealing a glance at him, hiding the disappoint that he's not looking at you (why _would _he anyway?)

He'd rather stare at a rock than look at you (which he is, oh the cruel irony).

So you sigh, and pick at your dress. But you don't leave. You sit there, **waiting. **

Because even with the fear, there's...a tiny bit of hope.

So small, it's almost miniscule (but it's _there_).

He might come talk to you one day (**please**). And if he does...

you'll be _there. _

* * *

_Poem _**Three **

It's pitiful, really. How similar **Naruto** and _Hinata _are.

Both lost souls, both beaten, tired, and **cold**.

He wonders how people can be so cruel, but the world isn't a nice place.

No, no, _no_.

He knows that, but sighs, puffed smoke billowing out, and floating gently around his paperwork.

All he can do, though, is sit back and **watch**.

Because even though he is the _Hokage_, and has an all-seeing crystal ball,

it can't see **everything. **

_. _

_A/N: My new story, told in free-verse poetry. Like it?_

_...Thoughts? _


	2. Of wanting

_Absolute Magnitude _

_._

**Summary: He's been falling his entire life. So has she. But maybe together they can be each other's balloons. Shameless romance. NaruHina. **

_. _

_Poem_ **one **

He'll tell her the day he's something**  
**

Not the lost, worthless _nothing _that he is now

He'll tell her the day he becomes **Hokage **

but maybe that day will be too _late_

He shakes the thought away, but he is **worried** (oh so worried)now

She is the only one _nice _to him

He does not want to **lose **the best thing that has ever happened to him

Tired, confused..._lonely _

He doesn't **know** what to do (this does not surprise him)

All he knows is that whatever he does has to be _worth _her

But he doesn't think something like that is possible

_Poem_ **two **

Something is **different **

Something has _changed _

She doesn't know what, but she's **glad **

Very, very glad

Because he is finally _looking _at her

Granted, not the way she **wants**

But it's something, and she'll _take_ it

He's **talking** to her

No one _talks _to her (not like she expects anyone to, though)

She's just the **weird** Hyuga girl

The invisible wall-flower

But maybe he see's _something_ in her (what, she doesn't know)

And that gives her something akin to... **hope **

The feeling is small (_minuscule)_, but it is there

_Poem _**three **

When the Genin teams are selected

And **Naruto **and _Hinata _are not on the same team

They are both **devastated **

Crushed. Disappointed. Resigned (what more now?)

The _Hokage _has a plan in mind

But neither of them **care **

Because he can't see what _they _can **s e e **

Their life has been a struggle since day one, but now it will be_ worse _

_A/N: I know this isn't up to par :( Apologies! I just couldn't make it quite the same~ Ahh, the next chapter I shall oversee much better! _

_...Thoughts?_


	3. Of Crumbling

_Absolute Magnitude _

_._

**Summary: He's been falling his entire life. So has she. But maybe together they can be each other's balloons. Shameless romance. NaruHina. **

_. _

_Poem_ **one **

His new team could not be worse

It was slowly **sucking **the life out of him (the petals were falling...)

His teammates both hated him (big surprise)

And his sensei doesn't seem particularly invested in anything (why is life always so _difficult?) _

Feeling embarrassed and confused he kicked a rock desolately**_  
_**

_tap tap tap _

Breathe, he tells himself, **pretend **like you always have

Force a smile

_Fake _a laugh (no one's noticed before, except...)

**Hinata**

A shadow passed his face, what about her?

She wasn't on his team, she would forget about him soon enough (_f-o-r-g-e-t about him) _

He was used to being forgotten, not like it hurt anymore

**Numbness **coursed through him

She was the one person who looked at him..._period. _

What did she anyway? What was there to see?

His fingers clutch his shirt, and there is a tightness to his throat

He is _back _at the swings

All he was (all he will _ever be__)_

**A pathetic excuse for a human**

There was a reason he had no friends

There was nothing about him that was special, everything he did was wrong

Even his own _parents _abandoned him _(there was a reason he was an orphan)_

Orphan

No one **loves** an orphan

Why did life hurt so much? Why couldn't it _end? _

_Poem_ **two**

There is something wrong

Something has _shattered _(into tiny fragments of _nothing) _

The pieces lie around her, splayed around the tattered parts of her _everything, _and

**she can not pick them up **

She tries, but they fall, slip, and tumble toward the ground

Where they lie in a heap, slowly dying, and crumbling to dust

_Everything _is going wrong

Naruto has stopped talking to her (**stopped**, there is not a word spoken amongst them anymore)

He's probably come to his senses, and realized that all she's been (will _ever be_)

Is a disappointment (don't forget a **failure**, a **nobody**, and **worthless**)**  
**

The voice in her head is killing her, but it only speaks the truth

The words are spinning around her _(make them stop), _and she doesn't know what else to do, but surrender

Bow down to them, and accept the abuse because it's what she **deserves **

She deserves everything she's ever gotten (why does it hurt so much then?)

Her head is pounding, and her life is slowly trailing out in tendrils...whisks of faint vapour

She wishes that once (_just once__) _someone would tell her she's wrong **  
**

She wants Naruto would come back, and talk to her (_just a few sentences) _

Now that she knows what it's like to be talked to, to be **noticed **

She can't forget it

She _wants it so badly_

It's **disgusting. **

_Poem _**three**

As the Hokage sits on his desk, and watches on

He wonders if he's made the right decision.

_A/N: Depressing, ne? I'm sorry if this brought your feelings down, and I know I said shameless romance, but I want it to take some time before getting to the good part :) Things will get better! They have to :) So, was this chapter better than last? It's still a little rough, and I'll probably look at it again tomorrow, but I wanted to get it out today :D _

_...Thoughts?_


End file.
